Leslie Thompkins (Gotham)
La Dra. Leslie Thompkins era parte del personal medico del ala femenina del Asilo Arkham, hasta que se convirtió en la forense principal del DPGC. Allí entabló una relación con James Gordon, del cual quedó embarazada del primer hijo de ambos. Desafortunadamente tras el arresto de su pareja ella perdió su embarazo y decidió dejar la ciudad. Ella es una de los personajes secundarios de Gotham y es interpretada por Morena Baccarin. Primera Temporada Conociendo a James Gordon La Dra. Leslie Thompkins forma parte del personal del nuevo Asilo Arkham. Desarrollando principalmente su labor en el ala femenina del asilo, ella es convocada al ala masculina para tratar a un paciente por falta de personal. Es allí donde ella conoce y congenia rápidamente con el famoso oficial James Gordon. Cuando se inicia una investigación para encontrar a un paciente que estaba sometiendo a terapia de electroshock a sus compañeros para suprimir su voluntad, Leslie ayuda en todo lo que puede a Jim hasta que entre ambos escapan de un motín desatado por la verdadera culpable.Rogue’s Gallery Sabiendo que Gordon había vuelto al DPGC para encabezar la captura de Gruber, Leslie le lleva un muñeco (parecido a Salvatore Maroni) que el asesino llevo a una “hechicera” del asilo para maldecirlo. Más adelante cuando Gruber es capturado, ella vuelve a visitar a Jim para recuperar el muñeco pero todo termina con ambos besándose.What The Little Bird Told Him Leslie recibe con agrado un llamado de Jim para una cita. Desafortunadamente él la convoca para pedirle su ayuda en un investigación, sin embargo este termina confesándole haber usado aquello como escusa para verla. Luego de un pequeño beso ella acepta ayudarlo. Al final, el ver su compromiso en la investigación, Jim termina ofreciéndole un puesto como la nueva forense del DPGC. Agradecida, ella lo besa apasionadamente delante de todos los policías de la estación.The fearsome Dr. Crane Leslie ingresa a trabajar al DPGC, lo cual pone nervioso a Jim. Para no complicar la situación entre ambos, ella decide no acosarlo con sentimentalismo en horas de trabajo.The Scarecrow La relación entre Jim y Leslie se consolida aún más cuando ambos trabajan en equipo para resolver un misterioso asesinato cometido en un circo.The Blind Fortune Teller Cuando Jim toma el caso del asesinato de una joven cercana a su edad, Leslie se horroriza al descubrir que esta desapareció cerca de su hogar.Beasts of Prey Aterrorizada ella más adelante descubre que su novio estaba persiguiendo al Ogro, un asesino serial de mujeres que se encargaba de eliminar a todos los seres amados de los policías que se atrevían a investigarlos. Confiando en la habilidad de Jim para detenerlo, ella lo alienta a celebrar una rueda de prensa para revelarle a toda la ciudad quien era aquel asesino. Under the Knife Sin embargo, su apoyo se reciente levemente cuando Barbara Kean es secuestrada por el asesino, temiendo que aquella experiencia reavivara los sentimientos de Jim hacia ella. The Anvil or the Hammer Afortunadamente eso no sucede, pero ella se compromete en suministrarle a Barbara terapia de trauma luego de que es rescatada. Eventualmente en una sesión Barbara le haber asesinado a sus padres y en un repentino ataque de locura intenta asesinarla también para recuperar a Jim, pero en la posterior pelea que se desata entre ambas Leslie consigue dejarla noquearla para salvar su vida. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Luchando contra la oscuridad Al cabo de un mes Leslie y Jim comenzaron a vivir juntos. Ella fue el pilar de su pareja en todos los momentos que le tocó atravesar luego de ser degradado. Cuando eventualmente Jim fue despedido y ella empezó a recibir llamados amenazadores de Barbara, Leslie le sugirió marcharse de la ciudad pero este se negó dado que había hecho algo malo. A pesar de eso Lee lo acompañó cuando fue reinstituido esperando que su sacrificio no hubiera sido en vano. Poco después fue informada de la huida de Barbara del asilo Arkham.Damned If You Do Más adelante Leslie se encargó de organizar una gala de recaudación para el hospital de niños de Gotham, en la debió soportar los coqueteos de Alfred Pennyworth. Sin embargo, la noche se vio interrumpida cuando Jerome Valeska y Barbara tomaron a los presentes como rehenes. Afortunadamente gracias a la intervención de Jim y la ayuda de Theo Galavan ella y el resto de las personas lograron salir a salvo de ese problema. The Last Laugh Viendo que Jim continuaba con la cabeza muy nublada por el trabajo, Leslie lo convenció de participar en una cita doble con Nygma y Kristin Kringle. Scarification Con Jim ocupado con otro caso, Leslie empezó a pasar más tiempo junto a Kristin compartiendo secretos sobre la relación de ambas y sus parejas Be Fire hasta que la joven desapareció misteriosamente. Mommy's Little Monster Posteriormente Barbara se entregó a la policía y Leslie fue testigo de cómo la oscuridad interna de Jim se reactivó por culpa de ella. A la larga fue secuestrada junto a Jim por los cómplices de la lunática para ser sacrificados en la catedral de Gotham, sin embargo su novio logro salvarlos a ambos. Tonight’s the Night Eventualmente tuvieron una discusión de lo sucedido ya que ella temía que Jim hubiera dejado de luchar contra su oscuridad interna, pero a la larga decidió quedarse a su lado solo si este era sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos. A Bitter Pill to Swallow A pesar del trato que Jim le juró cumplir Leslie lo vio nuevamente ser consumido por la culpa tras el asesinato de una joven cadete que se produjo a causa de una decisión suya. Con esfuerzo ella intentó alejarlo de la botella para evitar que siguiera siendo consumido por la oscuridad, pero falló. A su vez también acudió ante Nygma para saber algo sobre Kristin ya que no le veía hacía varios días. Ed, al borde de las lágrimas, le confesó que su amiga lo había abandonado para huir de la ciudad con su ex novio abusivo. The Son of Gotham Más adelante Jim volvió a desaparecer por culpa del Pingüino. Molesta por la elaboración de una orden de arresto contra él Leslie encaró al capitán Barnes para hacerle entender que su pareja no era culpable de los cargos que se le imputaban. Eventualmente y gracias al aviso de Nygma, Leslie pudo reunirse con James pero al verlo prepararse para atacar a Galavan junto al Pingüino y sus hombres, le rogó dejar juntos la ciudad ya que estaba embarazada. Gracias a eso su novio aceptó marcharse, pero segundos antes de su partida fue informado del secuestro de Bruce Wayne. Sabiendo que era inútil tratar de convencerlo de no ir, Leslie se marchó sola con resignación luego de pedirle que la llamara cuando todo ese asunto hubiera acabado. Al día siguiente ambos se reencontraron en parque y Gordon aprovechó el momento para pedirle matrimonio. Worse Than A Crime Un mes después ella acudió junto a Jim a la corte para brindarle su apoyó en la ronda de testimonios por el asesinato de Galavan. Mr. Freeze Más adelante ella visitó a Bruce Wayne para comprobar su estado tras su secuestro; pero gracias a eso no obtuvo un buen resultado psicológico del muchacho. Al mismo tiempo Leslie se encargó del cuidado de Nora Fries, una mujer que padecía una extraña enfermedad termina, sin embargo cuando Jim le infirmó que planeaban llevarla al Asilo Arkham para usarla como carnada con el fin de capturar a su marido ella se opuso, pero al final accedió con la condición de acompañar a su paciente a pesar de los reproches de su novio. Al entrar en contacto con Nora, Leslie se dio cuenta que ambas atravesaban por situaciones similares dado que ella también había visto como su marido era consumido por la oscuridad de la obsesión y no hizo nada para evitarlo ya que lo amaba. Cuando en un giro inesperado de eventos Nora y Victor fallecieron, Leslie decidió confrontar a James por no haberle sido sincero sobre su verdadera participación en la muerte de Galavan.A Dead Man Feels No Cold Días después, sin tener la intensión de hablar sobre la pelea, ella acudió a Jim para pedirle el favor de averiguar el paradero de Kristin. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Cuando la relación con Jim se recompuso, a Leslie no le sentó bien el hecho de descubrir que su pareja estaba siendo investigado nuevamente por el asesinato de Galavan. Luego que una serie de circunstancias sospechosas llevaron a James a ser encerrado en Blackgate por el asesinato de un compañero, Leslie lo visitó en prisión para prometerle que buscaría el modo de liberarlo. Sin embargo, él le rogó continuar con su vida y mudarse a otra ciudad para que el hijo de ambos no tuviera que verlo encerrado. Mad Grey Dawn Desafortunadamente tras pasar semanas enviándole mensajes a Jim en prisión, Leslie dejó la ciudad tras perder su embarazo por culpa del estrés causado por la situación, Prisoners y se marchó a trabajar un departamento del ministerio de educación en el sur.Into the Woods Galería Primera temporada 4338781-gotham-ep112_scn49_19098_hires1_(1).jpg 5NNmsWy.jpg SoTEF2m.jpg 34641.jpg 35033.jpg 35034.jpg 35037.jpg Gotham-1x20-3.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E2p.jpg Gotham_S2E3j.jpg Gotham_S2E3o.jpg Gotham_S2E5a.jpg Gotham_S2E5d.jpg Gotham_S2E5e.jpg Gotham_S2E6h.jpg Gotham_S2E7b.jpg Gotham_S2E8d.jpg Gotham_S2E8h.jpg Gotham_S2E11g.jpg Gotham_S2E11h.jpg Gotham_S2E11i.jpg Gotham_S2E13a.jpg Gotham_S2E13b.jpg Gotham_S2E13e.jpg Gotham_S2E13g.jpg Gotham_S2E13h.jpg Gotham_S2E13j.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E2g.jpg Gotham_S3E2h.jpg Gotham_S3E3a.jpg Gotham_S3E5d.jpg Gotham_S3E6i.jpg Gotham_S3E6n.jpg Gotham_S3E8e.jpg Gotham_S3E8g.jpg Gotham_S3E11i.jpg Gotham_S3E12k.jpg Gotham_S3E13h.jpg Gotham_S3E13m.jpg Gotham_S3E14d.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham S4E06d.jpg Gotham S4E06e.jpg Gotham_S4E08l.jpg Gotham_S4E12c.png Gotham_S4E12m.png Gotham_S4E12n.png Gotham_S4E13l.jpg Gotham_S4E13n.jpg Gotham_S4E13r.jpg Gotham_S4E19c.jpg Gotham_S4E19h.jpg Gotham_S4E19j.jpg Gotham_S4E19m.jpg Gotham_S4E19o.jpg Gotham_S4E19p.jpg Gotham_S4E20f.jpg Gotham_S4E21l.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E06f.png Gotham_S5E06l.png Gotham_S5E07g.jpg Gotham S5E09i.png Gotham_S5E10l.png Gotham_S5E11o.png Gotham_S5E12d.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes revividos Categoría:Personal del Asilo Arkham